


I: surrounded

by mixtapestar



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Tactile Telekinesis, Top Quentin Coldwater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar
Summary: Quentin has Plans for his birthday.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 30
Kudos: 88
Collections: Seven Times Quentin gave Eliot that Good Dick





	I: surrounded

**Author's Note:**

> Kicking off a week of top!Quentin. Thanks Peaches & Plums for organizing/encouraging this. Check the collection for the rest of the week for more!
> 
> Big thanks to jessalae for beta reading! <3

  
_moodboard by TheAudity ([link](http://mixtapestar.com/surrounded-moodboard.jpg))_

As the hour flips over to midnight, Quentin's alarm begins to trill. He reaches over to silence it as Eliot's surprise morphs into a laugh. "Did you set an alarm to go off the moment your birthday started?"

"Maybe," Quentin says with a grin. He gets up from his chair, leaving his book behind. He's been staring blankly at the same page for at least ten minutes anyway, excitement overcoming his ability to focus.

Eliot's hands go easily to his hips as Quentin climbs into his lap. "And does this have anything to do with our tradition of letting the one celebrating their birthday decide how we have sex?" As if he doesn't know. Last October, Eliot had used the opportunity to edge him for hours, ignoring his cursing and begging until he deigned to let Quentin get off. It had been amazing by the end, but still.

"Definitely," Quentin says, leaning forward to capture Eliot's lips with his own.

Eliot's lips are warm and pliant against his, still tasting faintly of the red wine they had with dinner. While he presses closer, deepening the kiss, Quentin works his hands under Eliot's shirt, fingers running over his skin, sliding down his lower back to push at his waistband and rest over the swell of his ass. He rolls his hips, pulling at Eliot's lower lip with his teeth, thrilling at the muffled moan he gets in response.

"I wanna fuck you," Quentin murmurs between kisses.

"Mm," Eliot hums against his mouth, clearly amenable. "Something tells me there's more to it than that, since this is special birthday sex, and we did it that way not too long ago."

"You know me so well," Quentin says, tilting his head back as Eliot moves to his throat, biting lightly and licking over a spot that makes him squirm. "Actually, I have a present for us."

Eliot sits back, raising his eyebrows. Quentin's mouth waters at the sight of him, lips swollen, eyes dancing. "Aren't you supposed to be the one _receiving_ presents, for _your_ birthday?"

"Oh trust me. I will be," Quentin assures him, standing up and pulling him along to the bedroom.

It takes a minute of rummaging through the closet to find the package, as he hadn't wanted Eliot to stumble upon it without context. He slips it behind his back and goes over to sit next to Eliot on their bed.

"Alright, close your eyes," Quentin instructs, and Eliot indulges him, holding out his hands. With a huge grin, Quentin places the packaged dildo in his hands and watches Eliot's eyes slide open, confusion quickly taken over by surprise. Eliot studies the details, no doubt noticing that although it's far from a picture-perfect replica, the length and girth of this particular silicone dick are pretty close to Eliot's own specifications.

"You want to fuck me with this?" Eliot says, more curious than judgmental, even though Quentin is sure Eliot doesn't understand the appeal of that scenario from Quentin's perspective.

"Maybe someday," he says, intentionally cagey.

"So this isn't for tonight," Eliot concludes.

"No, it is." At Eliot's unimpressed look, Quentin laughs. "So, I had this idea when I was fucking you last week." Eliot raises his eyebrows. "Yeah, I mean, I probably would've mentioned it straight out, but it might be difficult on your end, so I thought you might take some convincing…"

"Q, I love you, but if you're about to suggest you double penetrate me with your cock and this cock, I'm gonna have to suggest we at least wait until tomorrow to start fresh, because that's gonna take _a lot_ of prep."

Quentin's snort turns into a peal of laughter by the time Eliot finishes his statement; the thought of it is absurd, but of course that's where Eliot's mind went. "That seems like something I'd wanna try the other way around, but no, that's not what I had in mind. I love that you didn't dismiss it outright, though." He's still snickering despite the fact Eliot is beginning to look impatient. "No, my idea was that while I was fucking you, you could fuck me with _this_ , using magic."

Eliot drops the dildo, but catches it with his magic before it hits the floor, proving only to excite Quentin further for what they're about to do.

"Is that… possible?" he asks, already knowing the answer. "You were telling me about the tactile telekinesis thing, how you can create like a field, and feel everything in that field, so—"

"So you came up with a scorchingly hot way to apply that to our sex life," Eliot finishes for him, impressed. "You never cease to amaze me, Q. I take it from the stroke-of-midnight alarm that you want to do this now?"

"I mean, if you're up for it?"

Eliot rolls his eyes. "Already halfway there," he says, working the package open with skilled fingers. "This definitely qualifies as New Territory, though, so we should probably go with our stoplight system in case there's any question."

Quentin nods, anticipation starting to surge in his belly. "Of course," he says, rapt with attention as Eliot pulls the dildo free from its package, his fingers wrapped around the firm, bright shaft tightly. It's thick but with just enough give, and Quentin can't wait to try this particular model. "We should get naked," he suggests, already pulling his own shirt over his head.

Eliot huffs a laugh, following his lead. "I'd tease you for being eager, but honestly, I'm really into the idea of feeling you up with my magic."

Quentin shudders as he stands, pushing his lounge pants down to his ankles. Eliot raises his eyebrows at Quentin's lack of underwear, but Quentin just shrugs. He helps Eliot out of his own pants, delighted to see that Eliot wasn't exaggerating when he said he was 'already halfway there'.

"How much prep do you wanna do with magic?" Eliot asks. "I could open you up with my fingers, but there's always the other way, if you're in a hurry to get inside me."

Quentin can't help but smile, big and toothily, because Eliot is so committed to giving him everything he wants today. "I always want your fingers. Just… don't tease me too much. I want this to last."

"We could finger each other at the same time," Eliot suggests, the silky smooth timbre of his voice making Quentin's cock twitch, "if you don't mind me kneeling over you and putting my ass in your face."

Quentin licks his lips. "I think I can find the willpower to suffer through."

After a minute of working through the logistics and getting comfortable, Quentin is blessed with the combined sensation of applying and feeling the cleaning and protection spells to get them started. Eliot's hips wriggle a little as the magic washes through him, making Quentin's mouth water with the way the muscles of his ass shift with his movements. He sees Eliot's wrist flick out in the motions of the lube spell and follows his lead, gathering moisture into his palm and spreading it out. While Eliot is already teasing at his perineum, Quentin bites his lip and reaches for Eliot's cock, stroking him to hardness.

"I wanna lick you," Quentin says, using his other hand to push at Eliot's cheeks.

A shudder passes through Eliot, belying his calm tone when he answers, "It's your day."

Eliot keeps teasing, not yet pressing inside, as Quentin pulls at his hips to get closer. It isn't until he presses his tongue flat against Eliot's hole that Eliot finally pushes a finger inside, up to the first knuckle. Quentin moans, wanting more, so he licks him more intently, pushing against the ring of muscle to get inside. As he'd expected, he's rewarded by Eliot's finger sliding in further, opening him up slowly.

Quentin gets lost in the prep for a while, eventually letting his fingers join his tongue as Eliot stretches him open in return. There's something fascinating about doing the same thing to Eliot that he's doing to him, which certainly bodes well for what they're about to do.

"How are you feeling?" Eliot asks, three fingers deep in Quentin and driving him crazy.

"Incredibly turned on," Quentin says, deliberately avoiding the answer Eliot expects, of whether he's ready. This whole idea is ridiculous; he may never be ready. "You?"

"A little impatient," Eliot says, following his lead. Quentin can hear the smile in his voice. He asks more directly, "You ready to get your cock inside me?"

"Yeah," Quentin says with a shaky exhale. That he can do. He's suddenly a little nervous, hoping he can make it good for Eliot and not get distracted by that heady feeling of being filled.

Eliot shifts away from him gracefully, turning around on the bed to come up and kiss him, the press of his lips already soothing Quentin's nerves. When he pulls away, Quentin can see just how hard he is, leaking onto his stomach, which simultaneously turns him on further _and_ sets his mind at ease about his ability to please him. 

"So," Eliot starts, "there are a number of positions we could try for this, but for my sake I might ask that we keep it simple, at least this first time."

Quentin raises his eyebrows, a silent question of _First time?_

Eliot laughs. "Don't even pretend that you won't want to try this again, if it goes well. Which it will. I know how much you love being filled." He reaches down to slip his three fingers back inside, pulling a moan from Quentin.

"So what does 'simple' mean in this context?" Quentin says, eager to get moving.

"Missionary, I think. You on top of me and my magic on top of you. I'll move the mirror in case I need to see what I'm doing." Despite Eliot's business-like tone, he's clearly incredibly turned on by the thought, his face flushed in a way that Quentin doesn't usually get to see until they're in the thick of it.

Months of being together in this timeline—plus the missing years they still remember—means that they can read each other easily during that first push, adjusting and encouraging each other in turns. No matter how infrequently they do it this way, Eliot always accepts him in so perfectly, snug and warm around his cock. And the little grunts he gives as Quentin inches in are incredible, timed almost perfectly with the toy inching its own way inside him. Combined with that is a magical presence he can sense along his back, his thighs, as if Eliot is curled against him as well as underneath him. When Eliot had described the magical field, Quentin hadn't quite imagined the full extent of 'tactile'.

"How's it feel?" Eliot murmurs once Quentin can feel the curved base of the toy against his ass, his own cock fully seated inside Eliot. He's trembling a little, which can't have escaped Eliot's notice.

"Amazing. Almost like there are two of you." The thought catches him off guard the instant that he voices it, and he has to squeeze his eyes shut and force himself to move on so that he doesn't bring himself over the edge too soon. He takes a minute to take stock, the magic at his back shifting from arousing to soothing. His overloaded senses start to calm so that he can pinpoint his focus on the soft heat of Eliot around his cock, contrasted with the rigid silicone sitting deep inside of him. He wriggles his hips, making Eliot grunt with pleasure and tip his head back. A moment later, the toy moves much the same way, just a little bit of movement. He takes a deep breath, pulling out a few inches, and then exhales, sinking back in.

"Yeah," Eliot says, reaching for his shoulders, and when Quentin tries it again, the toy mimics his movements. It's unreal, the way he feels surrounded, touched in all the right places as he starts to really work his hips. Eliot's eyes glaze over, his mouth hanging open, and the magic at Quentin's back seems to heat as they get harder and faster with their thrusts.

"What's it like?" Quentin manages to ask through his labored breathing.

"Like—I—I can't—" Eliot starts, cutting himself off, swallowing audibly. Quentin's never seen him so lost before, so overwhelmed.

Quentin slows his movements, waiting for Eliot to mirror him and come back to himself a bit. "Hey. Color?" he asks when Eliot's eyes look a bit clearer.

"Green, the brightest of greens," Eliot says, grinning. "I'll describe it to you later. Just—don't expect me to be coherent again until after we come." A shiver passes through Quentin, knowing he gets to see Eliot that blissed out again. Eliot pets at his side. "You feel amazing, baby. Can't wait to come on your cock."

Quentin presses in to kiss him, circling his hips to make him gasp before picking up his rhythm again. He can feel pinpricks of pleasure all along the back of his thighs, his ass, his lower back as the toy begins to move again, matching him thrust for thrust. He moans into Eliot's mouth, arching his back as he moves frenetically, trying to get closer to those sparks of heat and deeper into the tightness of Eliot at the same time.

"Oh— _fuck_ —" Eliot mutters, jerking beneath him, pressing back suddenly to meet him. " _Like that_ ," Eliot gasps out, hands gripping at his sides, and Quentin happily complies, the magic intensifying against his skin as he does.

Everything's a blur of sensation for a moment, the silicone dick drilling into Quentin as he fucks into Eliot. He steadies himself with a hand on Eliot's shoulder and reaches between them, getting his hand on Eliot's cock, and immediately Eliot is crying out, rutting up into his touch and spilling over his chest.

" _God_ ," Quentin says fervently, sweat dripping from his brow as Eliot clenches around him, still driving into him with the toy. "You're gonna kill me," he says, his thighs tensing, his hips pumping now with a rhythm out of his control. The toy pulls out, nearly all the way, then comes back at an angle, pushing against his prostate with every thrust in, and the magic at his back shifts too, almost like it's massaging him, all while he fucks desperately into Eliot. It's too much, it's just enough, and suddenly Quentin tenses, shouting, "El, _fuck_ —" as he sinks into him and comes, his orgasm slamming into him like a freight train. " _Shit,_ ahh—" he mutters, his cock still pulsing as the toy settles inside him, snug, and Eliot's magic shifts again, feeling like a soft blanket against his skin.

He stays like that, shaking as he comes down, while Eliot pushes his hair behind his ears, presses light kisses against his skin, holds onto him as he eases the toy out telekinetically, and his magic presence fades. Quentin's cock slips out as Eliot rolls them over and stretches out his legs, still shaking a little from being splayed for so long. "I probably owe you a massage," Quentin murmurs, fighting against his suddenly heavy eyelids to look back at Eliot.

"I'm not gonna say no to that," Eliot says with a soft laugh, "but today's your day." His fingers rest against Quentin's chest as he performs the cleaning tut, a pleasant chill left behind as their mess is cleared away. "Not to mention your clever idea just gave me one of the best orgasms of my _life_."

Quentin feels something warm and proud expand in his chest at that. "Tell me what it was like?" he asks, snuggling up against Eliot's side, running his fingers through his chest hair.

"Mm, absolutely," Eliot says, his arm going around Quentin's shoulders to pull him closer. "Close your eyes." Quentin does, letting Eliot's voice wash over him. "You really like to feel full, right? Clenching down on my fingers, my cock?" Quentin nods, the feeling easy to recall when he'd had it mere moments ago. "Imagine then, that you could feel everything _else_ , press right up against me with your whole body, ultra sensitive to every touch, so close you can feel me breathing, shaking for you. That you got to _do_ the filling, not just with your cock but with _everything_." Eliot's breathing is labored just talking about it. Quentin shudders at the skimming of Eliot's fingers against his back, imagining that it's his magic instead, tracing patterns against his skin. "That's what it's like."

" _Fuck_ ," Quentin says, and Eliot chuckles.

"Exactly. My magic _adores_ you."

"Wonder where it gets that from," Quentin says, pressing a kiss to the underside of Eliot's jaw.

Eliot laughs softly. "Add that to the fact I had your dick inside me, hitting me in all the right places; it's no wonder I was a goner."

Quentin bites his lip, flushing at the praise. "So I take it there'll be a next time?"

"I'm game if you are," Eliot answers. "Is it too late to get you a gift card to your favorite sex toy shop?"

Quentin laughs, overjoyed. "Not at _all_. Oh my god, they have _so much_ _else_ we could try out." His mind is already flipping through the possibilities. Oh, this is gonna be _fun_.

"Happy birthday, Q," Eliot says, pressing a kiss against his forehead. Content, Quentin settles into his hold and gives in to the pull of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love! <3 And don't forget to look for the others in the collection later this week!


End file.
